When You No Longer Exist (temporary title)
by Yuuki-Hime 2097
Summary: Sakura goes to the States to become apart of the investigation of her brothers death. The killer being the same man who attack and killed their father and caused his early untimely death. It seems we have a familicide on our hands...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If only! Why? Because I love both shows 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

Special Thanks to my Beta : nicole813711! You should check out her stories ;)

Chapter 1

"Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody."

― Stephen Chbosky

_Airport Sakura's POV~_

"Now Naruto, remember, no drinking and to get this over with as soon as possible alright? You'll have our sweet Hinata-chan loyally awaiting your return" I ordered, holding my sister-in-law cheek to cheek with me as her face got warmer and warmer. His face transformed into that warm, bright smile I admired from him. It was like him signing a promise with just his signature grin accompanied by his "Believe it" that you'd think he'd grow out of, showing his inner child tendencies still going strong. "I _really_ hope you grow out of that Naruto, pretty soon you'll be a father and I'm sure Hinata needs a partner to lean on, not another child" I chastised while grinning at him, patting Hinata's growing belly, carrying the hopes of the next generation. "I'll be staying at your house with her while your gone, just be sure to call when you arrive and each and every single night Naruto, you hear?!" I demanded, then quickly added "_Don't force me to go to New York myself to drag your sorry ass back,_ alright?" my masacristic smirk planted on my face, promising future pain. He of course like the obedient little Otouto he is, freaked out and kept nodding his head as if his head would fall of any moment. Hinata giggled at our exchange and soothingly repressed us saying "It's hard sometimes to believe your twins by the way you interact". "Why is that?" I questioned, quite interested in her response. "The way you interact sometimes, it seems like drill sargent and fresh new cadet" she explained. "Well of course Hinata-imoto! Boys like Naruto need to be put in their place, otherwise they'll be all over the place. Impossible to get ahold of or follow orders!". She of course smiled and giggled, telling Naruto to take care of himself and to return to her as soon as possible. The motherly glow shined through making me feel safe and loved.

_'All Fights headed to San Francisco, California will be departing soon'_

"Well, that's me" Naruto told us, his smile turned sorrowful as he looked at us. We all hugged and of course Naruto, being Naruto stole a kiss from Hinata before she knew what was happening, making her flush and Naruto running towards his gate. "REMEMBER TO CALL US BAKA!" I yelled, catching more than just Naruto's attention. He just waved back at us. Hinata and I stayed until we saw his flight takeoff. It'd only be two weeks he'd be gone, reliving some of our old memories before his children would be born, twins, just like us. If anything, I was just glad that they'd never be alone. They'd have eachother to rely on, just like we did when our parents died.

Hinata and I left to go to her house. I had a long day tomorrow, working on a new case at ANBU and driving Hinata to the Hyuuga estate while I was away. There's no way in hell I would let my nieces or nephews get injured! Not on my watch. If anything I was glad that our family would grow again. I always wanted a large family, but due to our grandparents and parents murder as well as our aunt being barren, it just wasn't possible. I just hope everything goes well. 'That idiot Naruto better not get himself into trouble!' I thought angrily.

_'Because, I don't know what I'd do without him...'_

_One and a Half Weeks Later~_

As I got back from my last assignment, Hinata was cooking food with her younger sister, Hanabi, at the Hyuuga estate. I'd been gone for the last 3 days and hadn't heard from Naruto.

No calls. No texts. _Nothing..._

I was beginning to get worried, but I didn't let it get to me too much. Naruto for one reason or another always had incredibly good luck.

"Hey Hinata! Hanabi. what are you guys cooking? It smells great!" I was lying, it smelled devine! I couldn't wait to eat! And they were making my favorite too! Well deserts at least, syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi. I was glad too, I didn't want Ramen again. I understand that Naruto loves the stuff, but I don't understand why exactly nor the appeal. Ramen? Sure I love the stuff, but every day? I don't think so. I'll leave that to Naruto, and for Hinata's sake I hope her children aren't as obsessed as their father is with the stuff.

Neji should be back later tonight, he stayed to finish a few reports. I suppose I get it easy being his second in command, and him being my captain. I believe the guy should take a break though, or else he might stress himself into an early grave. I hope he'll give me a few days off to go to the states to drag Naruto's ass back like I promised. He hasn't called and from the look on Hinata's face he hasn't for the past few days. I guess I should give him another day, I'll call him later tonight and if he hasn't called by morning first thing I'm gonna do is file for a few personal days. 'I wonder if Sasuke would come with me'. That thought quickly rushed my head, I'm sure it'd annoy the hell out of him, that workaholic. 'He'd probably consider this not worth his time', I begrudgingly thought. As I looked at Hinata as she placed the food on the table I noticed the worry lines ever present on her face. I reached over and took the plates in her hands and placed them on the table. As I placed my hands on both of her shoulders ordering her to sit down and telling of my plan, her face changed and seemed relieved.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" she said, I of course just simply replied "You shouldn't be stressing yourself out so much". I patted her her stomach, "It's not good for the children". Hinata of course being the well mannered girl merely said "Sorry Sakura-chan. I will, don't worry" smiling at me. Hanabi joined us at the table and as we said thanks and began eating, I could only think of Naruto.

_'You better be safe, you idiot...' _

"Maturity, one discovers, has everything to do with the acceptance of 'not knowing."

― Mark Z. Danielewski

Anyway thanks for reading, if you have the chance please R&R. I apologize ^^' I'll fix it up once my power comes back on! I'm suffering from Sandy right now, so no school for me today and tomorrow! So happy birthday to me 〜（ゝ。∂ I hope those of you also caught keep yourselves safe :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either masterpieces :(

**Chapter 2**

"One day can change your life. One day can ruin your life. All life is is three or four big days that change everything."

― Beverly Donofrio

**_The Next Morning: Hyuuga Clan Compound-_**

_Sakura's POV~_

As suspected. _That idiot!_ He never answered my calls. Not this morning and not last night. Neji - being the _very understanding_ brother-in-law he is- after _much persuasion_- let me go to the States on personal leave for the next month. But only _-of course-_ after I promised to do his ANBU paperwork for the month following my return; I'd consider it juvenile if I didn't know how much paperwork that man has to deal with.

Now I have to go to problems number 2 and 3, the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke will probably require _way more_ persuasion than Neji did, but knowing how much of a momma's boy he is despite his looks, I could always use Mikoto-San as my blackmail. She of course being the family women demanding complete and utter respect, as well as having the males of her family wrapped around her finger. She's the third women I completely admire, right after my mother and aunt. Itachi, I suppose I could offer some dango _'Sigh_' and to... also do his paperwork for the next month.

Life's never easy, but my uneasiness towards my Otouto's situation just keeps me wanting to panic. I have to gather my backup, Sasuke (it's a force of habit the three of us had since an early age), gather my legal documents for entering the States with a weapon and as well as the reason all the while dealing with this constant nagging in my brain, the feeling of apprehension going through my spine. But for what? Naruto's the only thing I can tie it back to and it only serves further to turn my stomach into knots. _'Sigh'_ As much as I desperately need a break I can't.

_Too much fore-longing on my behalf._

**_ANBU Headquarters: Midday-_**

_Sasuke's POV~_

_'Achoo!_' "That Dobe or Sakura must be talking about me again" I said with disdain as I wiped my nose. 'It's weird, Sakura hasn't gotten here yet.'

Speaking of said devil, she just barged into the room looking everywhere as if searching for something no one else could see, it'd be comical if her face wasn't so freaked out. The last time I ever saw her like this was almost 20 years ago when her parents died. When she finally saw me "Sasuke!" was all she screamed in relief. "We need to see your brother!" she said, it sounded urgent. "Why the hell do you want to see him? Do it on your own time, I see him enough as it is in my life" was all I said to her as I was walking away, or at least attempted to. "Look I don't have th-" I began to say before my obsidian eyes connected to her frightened emerald, yet again another strange sight. Sakura wasn't one to be scared easily, pissed off? Simple with her short temper, but frightened, it's a rarity most people ever get to see in their lives. Very few things could unnerve her, and seeing as the Dobe's not back its probably him. "What is it?" in my normally dead voice, but I knew Sakura could sense the hint of concern. "It Naruto-'knew it'- I think he's in trouble!" "When is he not?" the sarcasm leaking out of my mouth. "This is serious Sasuke! It doesn't feel like the usual trouble he'd get himself into, more like something he can't escape""Have you heard yourself? You sound rediculous" my deadpan voice rang out to her. She lowered her head, "Sasuke", she whispered, "I know how crazy it sounds, hell what I'm feeling right now... I just-just have this feeling that he needs me! And I just... I just really need your support and know that you have my back; I haven't felt this way, this apprehension, since the day my parents died". Her voice was full of terror, almost as if she wanted to reject what she was experiencing to soften the possible pain in the future. I knew how hard this must be for her, I was with them the days leading up to the date of their parents death; all that uncertainty and foreboding shouldn't have been felt by a girl her age at that time.

I quickly realized there was nothing else I could do except, "What is it you need exactly?", give in-after all they're my best friends.

_Not that I'd ever admit it to their faces._

_**Sakura's House- That Night~**_

It's just as I predicted. I owe Itachi a months supply of dango and paper work.

These guys have _no consideration_ for my hands.

But hopefully it'll all be worth it when I get to drag that Baka back. Sasuke's on board and is also packing as we speak. I'm sure we'll make it in time!

_Right?_

"Sakura" 'Eek!' i immediately 180'd into Sasuke, "Don't do that you idiot!". Of course because he's Sasuke, he had the nerve to turn his back at me and walk away, "Get back here you!- The more time we spend wasted here discussing your inability to detect others, the less time we have getting to Naruto. Besides the flight leaves in an hour and I'd hate to be around you as you nag on how late we are".

He was right. Here I was wasting valuable time and Naruto... What the hell is that idiot up to?! If I- No. When I get to him I'll ring his neck!

_**But why is it that...**_

_**I don't even believe in my own words...**_

"In these times I don't, in a manner of speaking, know what I want; perhaps I don't want what I know and want what I don't know."

― Marsilio Ficino

R&R ^^

Either the next chapter or the following will finally involve the BAU members 3 until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a while ^^' sorry. I've had some writers block but lately its been returning. Hopefully I'll be done with this story by the end of summer (wishful thinking) so that it doesn't get in the way of my ideas for 'A New Hope for the Future'. I obviously don't own which is why I question why I even bother with this. I know there are and/or grammatical errors but me and my Beta nicole813711 have merely read through the story, not really looking for such errors but for the obvious ones that would make it sound weird...er. The chapter keeps changing how it looks everytimee i save copy and paste=_= I'll fix it when my laptop comes back. Hope you enjoy ^w^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Murphy's Law~"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong".**_

* * *

_San Francisco International Airport - San Francisco, California, Early Morning_

"_**Sakura, get the hell up, we're here and I'm not carrying you**_" Sasuke said in perfect Japanese. Half of the other passengers paid no heed to the two seeing as they didn't comprehend it, returning to their homeland from an exciting trip to foreign land. The other half, believing it to be a mere lovers spat ignored them. As I stared up at Sasuke in disbelief. He only grew angrier, "Come on Sakura! We still have another flight to take and it's bad enough the women here are staring at me like a piece of meat!" -true to his word the teenagers surrounding us were all goggly eyed at Sasuke and glaring daggers at me. Why must stupid teenage girls whore themselves for the most 'attractive' men around them. Have they no decency or pride? Or perhaps just pride for the wrong reasons.  
I smirked observing him twitch with each giggle the girls admitted. "Alright Sasuke" I began, "_**Don't worry, the scary women will never go away**_" smirking as he glared daggers at me. "Go fuck yourself" he seethed. "Gross Sasuke! That's like me doing it with Naruto! I will take no part in your incestual scheme!", this seemed to catch people's attention. The fangirls complained at how they didn't have hot older brothers with incestual tendencies while the adults were switching glances at both the fangirls and us.

Sasuke began dragging me out.

Seemed our little scene was too much for him. My grin only grew.

'_Only twelve more hours of this_'. And then we'll get to you...

_Naruto..._

* * *

_JFK International Airport- New York, New York, Late Afternoon_

This time, the tables were switched. Sasuke's asleep on _my_ shoulder and he looks adorable. One of the few times you'd actually see his face without its usual grimace. It was calming and relaxing, these past few hours. Ignoring the crushing reality full of uncertainty. But all things come to end -as I stared down at him- for better or worse.

After everyone besides us unboarded the plane, I began shaking Sasuke, which caused him to get up pissed as hell; the man was anything but an early bird.

We unboarded as we had only brought small carry on suitcases-after all we were only planning to stay a day or two- and rented a car, a Dodge Drango. We were following the directions to the Maritime Hotel -seeing as Naruto had previously set up his itinerary based off our first trip to New York City when our parents were still alive. However we decided to rent a room at Hotel Gansevoort and sleep, still experiencing jet lag. After all, the sun was just about to rise in Tokyo any minute and they'd been awake for a majority of the thirty six to thirty eight hours of flight they had, the anticipation eating us up. Besides it was only a ways away from where we are.

* * *

_Hotel- Next Day, Midday_

My eyes flashed open, the bright red 1:37 PM of the clock glared back. We had overslept. But what can you do? Seeing as Sasuke was still snoozing, I'd take a shower first.

As I got out I spotted Sasuke staring out the window. It came back to me that this was his first time in the big apple. Times Square was only a block away, the lights shining through the window even on this golden afternoon. He quickly walked into the bathroom to get ready once he spotted me.

Just because we got a month off to look for the idiot doesn't mean we'll use it anyway. And I still have a neck to ring! I just need to find it.  
I mindlessly starred at the New York sky, knowing he was under the same sky as well. All I needed to do was see where exactly.

~1 Hour Later~

Eatting McDonalds we were striding towards the Maritime. The lunch rush was still wandering around creating chaos as people we separated from their companions, the pushing and shoving swayed the crowd. Entering as I graciously inquired the lady at the desk for my brothers room and she complied, "Room 1948"; she conversationally added "My, your brother must be pretty popular" following a humorous chuckle.  
That however didn't go well to Sasuke and me, as it seemed we sequentially stiffened -Naruto knew no one within the States!

_No one..._

We lunged through the lobby, up the stairs, ignoring the confused voice of the receptionist echoing through the walls.

'_Run faster! Faster! FASTER!_' My mind continuously yelled as the adrenalin bolted through my veins. I could barely identifying that Sasuke was barely an inch away.

As we began to pass the markings that we were on the 15th floor, Sasuke pulled out his Sig Sauer p226 issued gun. I too followed his lead as the thumping of my heart beat strong against my ears.

**Thum-thump**

**Thum-thump**

We passed the 16th floor.

**Thum-thump**

**Thu-thump**

**Thu-thump**

The 17th floor.

**Thu-thump**

**Thu-thump**

We exited the 19th, as a women yelled in fright as she identified the firearms in our hands.

"MOVE!"

**Thu-thump**  
_I don't even know who yelled, was it Sasuke? _  
**Thu-thump **  
_Was it me? _  
**Thu-thump**  
_Was it both?_  
**Thu-thump**  
_**Did it even matter?!**_  
**Thu-thump**

My thoughts cleared as we began seeing the numbers 1928 show up, but the thumping, that constant thumping of my heart remained.

**Thu-thump**

Just 15 more to go.

**Thu-thump**

9

**Thu-thump**

5

**Thu-thump**

We began to slow down and stalked towards the door.

**Thu-thump **

3

**Thu-thump**

2

**Thu-thump**

1

**Thu-thump**

**Thu-thump**

**Thump **

We entered the apartment to be met with a floor of scattered furniture and glass. The door was irely open, as if you could taste the change of temperature on your tongue and the awaiting dread grasp you. It made my breath still for a moment before my heart beat forced me to continue, as it beat louder to the point I felt Sasuke would yell at it to quiet down.

We kept wayfaring slowly, meeting bits and pieces of blood covered glass, which only served to make me panic even further. As we trekked towards the door -to the bedroom- through the small living room as a light beaconed us forward. The amount of blood on the floor grew til it became a noticeable outline of someone being dragged at the edge of the door. I signaled Sasuke to take the left as I approached the door. We stood on each side, counting the seconds as I signaled them with my fingers.

_'5'_  
_'4'_  
_'3'_  
_'2'_  
_'1'_

**~CRASH~ **

Kicking the door open. I regret it now. For what we were faced with. It was not. Just wasn't what I'd expected, at least what I hoped to expect. I knew but I denied.

There stood a man, I couldn't clearly distinguish his face as the sun's rays were gleaming into the hotel room; what I could distinguish however was the...the corpse beneath his feet. And a puddle. A puddle of crimson surrounding the body -and if you looked closely you could identify the blond strains of hair, as if his signature necklace didn't scream who was right in front of us. Who was laying, unmoving on the floor. I wish I could've said he had the most peaceful face plastered on, however as the man lightly hit Naruto we were met with wide eyes.

Empty, cloudy wide eyes that would never see the light of day, never see the children he helped bring into this world, never childishly yell out for me when he's spot me -as if we had been separated for years rather than a few mere hours.

Sasuke grabbed my arm as my vision began to blur. _'No'_.

The strength in my legs began to fail._ 'No'_.

The pressure on my arm increased._** 'NO!'**_

"Well if it isn't Sakura"_ 'What?'_ My eyes dilated in shock, _'How does he know my name?'_. That rough voice, I can't recall it yet my gut screams _'Remember!'_ "You must be confused, have your parents never mentioned me?" the voice jeered lightly as if to mock my intelligence, but it only served to make my skin crawl even further and my calmed heart beat faster. "Ah yes they're gone aren't they? Have been for the last decade or so" _'How did he-?'_"Honestly you Senju's are nothing but a bunch of idiots. Claiming things that do not pertain to you, running your mouths on the idiosyncrasies of the importance of 'love' You make me laugh". _'Senju? What do my grandparents have to do with this? They've been gone for years..'_, recalling the memories of her beloved grandfather who had died before her fifth birthday and her grandmother who had died a few days following. Legally it was due to radiation poisoning, but we all knew it was of a broken heart.

"I mean look at _this_", as he kicked Naruto's body, "What is _love_ going to do to save _this_?", as he once again jolted his body -my brothers body- as if it were nothing. "Not you -**kick**- nor them -**kick**- could have done anything to stop this", as he repeatedly kicked his body getting rougher with each kick. My disbelief promptly distorted into animosity, deeply rooted from the principles my father, my mother, my aunt, my family lived and strived for. It was our way, the Senju's and now Namakazi's, for we lived on the importance of family itself.

Life jolted back into my legs as if I was standing again only because of the sudden will that erupted in me. This man -this _**monster**_- had to die. It didn't matter that I had family waiting home for me, or a job or my life itself. It wouldn't feel right if this thing would live while Naruto's life had to be cut short.

The gun in my hand grew heavy once more, as if to assure me of its presence. I lifted my gun only to notice that Sasuke had already done the same. "Get down" I ordered switching into my 'cop' persona, "**GET THE FUCK DOWN NOW!**". He merely laughed though and reminded me that we were legally powerless here, "What can _you_ do?" he jeered with a smirk still ever present on his face. It seemed he didn't understand my position, that mentally I've gone off the deep end, there wasn't anything I had left to lose, but vengeance - bitter sweet vengeance- to gain - as well as being labeled an international criminal but what did it matter to me?

A man should never cross paths with a women on a mission.

I don't think they'd get out alive/in one piece.

He jumped. I would have thought he was trying to suicide inorder to pin my brothers murder on us. But the clanging of his feet on the fire escape brought me back. It was mandatory for apartment buildings to have fire escapes here in the city, and coincidently we were across the street from one, barely a 20 ft gap, yet somehow he was still able to jump onto it. Sasuke ran to the door as a rushed "Come on!" left his lips. I ran to the door and paused, quickly turning and immitating the jump across, barely making it. Placing the side of the gun in my mouth as I pulled myself up then quickly releasing it into my hands once more.

Zig-zagging down the escape wasn't pleasant. He reached the end and jumped off -I was 5 stories higher than him- and once I reached the 3rd story from ground level I jumped off the side. As I attempted to roll as to avoid all the weight going to me legs, I cut my face -curticy of the broken glass on the floor- and slightly twisted my ankle. I had to ignore the pain as I saw him turning the corner on 8th Avenue heading towards the docks.

As I ran into the crowded side walk, people quickly identified the fire arm in my hand, it also didn't help that began to yell out "**_STOP_**" in Japanese. The dense crowd began to part attempting to avoid me as I began to shoot and continually miss. The bullets projected through the back of the taxi -luckily only crashing the glass and spooking the driver into flooring it-, a hotdog -knocking it out of a pedestrians hands-, a car tire -setting off its alarms-, and even a store window -also setting of the alarms. The average loud New York City crowd became louder as boughts of 'Terrorism' and 'bomber' began to ring throughout the crowds, merely because they distinguished my 'un-American' appearance. The sound of sirens screamed.

If I gave a damn I probably would have freaked out, however my mind remained set on revenge.

But I was too far gone.

I followed him into an alley only to be met with the man staring at me as if this was what he was planning all along. I wasn't having it though.

"**PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**" I yelled, only to be shot in the hand from across the street and winced as the pain was registered into my brain. _'Ah!'_ I moaned in pain clutching my injured hand with the other. I looked up on to be met with a gun barrel on my forehead.

"Goodbye Senju"

**'BANG! BANG! BANG!'**

My body met the ground as my vision blurred.

That man...he escaped into a hidden door in the back alley. My vision grew dark and my body grew cold. I grew tired as the sirens continually screeched in the background. I heard people shouting and footsteps grow nearer, yet I merely glanced at the sky.

Clear blue just like his eyes. The world would continue even with his absence.

The buildings began to blend into the sky and my peripheral vision darkened. My eyes fluttered shut as I fought against it.

**"SAKURA!"**

But I was gone.

* * *

_**"I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next.**_  
_**Delicious Ambiguity." **_  
_**― Gilda Radner**_

* * *

Review... Please?


End file.
